ACTG 175- a randomized, double blind phase II/III trial of monotherapy vs combination therapy with nucleoside analogues in HIV-infected persons with CD4 cells more than 200 and less than 500 mm3.This study closed February of 1995. Patients interested in two rollover studies were provided study treatment until the studies became available. Data analysis was completed 9-95 on data collected through 2-28-95. Study cobckysuibsl K, FIR ZDV-naive patients, initiation of treatment with DDI, ZDV/DDI or ZDV/DDC was clearly superior to ZDV monotherapy in delaying the development of a study endpoint and clinical endpoints. 2. For ZDV-experienced patients, DDI and ZDV/DDI were superior to continued ZDV monotherapy and conveyed a survival benefit.